31 Nights Till Hallween: Night Visiter
by gaarablack
Summary: every night Ace gets a visit from his brother Sabo only thing is... he's not completely alive.


"Night Ace."

"Night Luffy." Ace said back to his little brother. When the younger had gone to bed Ace went to open the window like he's done every night for the past three months. Sitting on his bed he waited for the familiar figure to come like always.

"Ace…" a male's voice whispered with sigh. Ace motioned for him to come over with a small smile. "I shouldn't be doing this… I should be stopping but I can't Ace… I can't…" Ace smiled at his younger brother pulling him onto the bed.

"It doesn't matter, not like your feeding from other people just me. Sabo gave him a look.

"That's what I mean I shouldn't be feeding from you… why did he have to change me? Why didn't I listen when both you, and grandpa told me not to be with him?" Ace couldn't help but nod, he was right after all. Thinking back to that night, the night that took Sabo from them. They had just met the man that seemed to have his brother's heart.

{Flashback}

"You guys promise to behave." Sabo said hurrying around the house making sure there wasn't food all over. "Grandpa where are you!?" Sabo shouted up the stairs. Ace laughed at how his brother was acting like a schoolgirl going on her first date.

"We know Sabo calm down. We'll be on our best behavior, huh Luffy?" he asked the youngest of the three. Luffy looked back at them, prying his eyes away from some something on pirates.

"What?" he asked totally lost.

"See!?" Sabo shouted pointing to the still clueless brother. Ace patted his brother's head laughing again.

"Me, and grandpa will be on our best…"

"God damn this thing!" Garp shouted upstairs throwing something out the window. Ace sweat-drop at his brother.

"I'll be good." He promised. Sabo threw his hands up in defeat.

"To hell with it all!" he shouted at the same time the doorbell rang. Running to beat Luffy to the Sabo kicked the other back.

"Ow…" Luffy muttered rubbing his bruising side. Ace helped the other up while Sabo talked with his boyfriend.

"Are you sure you want to meet them? I don't think that's a vary good idea."

"It'll be alright." The other man said caressing Sabo's cheek making him blush.

"Ok…" he sighed slowly opening the door. "Ace, Luffy this is my boyfriend Doflamingo, Dofy these are my brothers. Ace is the oldest, and Luffy's the youngest out of the three of us." Sabo told the other man. The two brothers took the other man in he was tall man with long legs; he was tanned to, and was wearing this awful pink feathery jacket.

"Nice to meet you Doflamingo." Ace said shaking the other's hand.

"Your welcome to call me Dofy it's easier, and we can become such good friends." Dofy said. Ace gave him his best fake smiles, nodding.

"Sure… not…" he said under his breath. Luffy then shook his hand but didn't seem too pleased.

"So is he here yet?" Garp asked coming downstairs. Sabo nodded to him.

"Yeah! Grandpa this if Doflamingo, Dofy this is my grandpa Garp." The two shook hands, Garp holding the same expression on his face as Luffy. Ace wasn't all that into him either but at lease he was trying to hide it for his brother. Sabo seeing how his family didn't look too happy with Dofy yet pulled Dofy inside taking him to the table.

"Come one let's eat." He said to him family who were at the table before the blondes could even sit down.

"So Doflamingo what do you do?" Garp asked through a mouth full of food. Sabo groaned at how his family was eating, really they couldn't hold back a little?

"I do things out of town a lot, and the country some times." Dofy said eating his own food.

"Like drugs?" Luffy asked. Sabo's cheek went red.

"Luffy!" he snapped.

"It's alright baby!" Dofy laughed waving the other blonde off.

"No I don't do drugs or anything you would consider illegal." Ace, and Garp caught some sort of hidden meaning in his words, but didn't know what. The two looked to the other feeling the same thing uneasiness. There was something in this man that made them feel threaten? Maybe?

"So what do you do?" Ace asked pushing his plate away. Sabo didn't get why was his family acting so different then what they normally do?

"Just business stuff, you won't understand."  
"I will." Garp said crossing his arms.

"Guys why are you acting so harsh? You promise you'll behave." Sabo said looking to each of his family member.

"Sabo I'm going to be honest with you I don't like him." Garp stated sending a harsh glare at the man. Dofy only smirked at him.

"Why is that? Have I done something to offend you?" he asked leaning in close to Sabo. Ace took hold of Sabo's arm pulling him away from the other.

"Don't touch him!" he snapped pulling Sabo behind him. Dofy held up his arms to show he was harmless.

"I was just gonna kiss his cheek." He said. Luffy shivered; there was something dark inside of him, something that seemed to have been slowly creeping into his brother.

"Guys your being stupid stop it!" Sabo said through his teeth. Ace turned to his brother.

"Sabo there's something about him that makes all of us uneasy." He told him sending another glare at the man. Luffy grabbed Sabo sleeve.

"Sabo there's a darkness in him, please stay away from him." Sabo looked back to his boyfriend. Were they right? The smile Dofy gave him made Sabo's heart fluttered. There couldn't be anything dark in him, he's been with him for the past month he would've saw it by now.

"Guys you're over reacting." He said taking a step closer to the man. Garp shoved Sabo back standing between him, and the other.

"Get out of my house." He ordered.

"Grandpa!"

"Get out of my house." He repeated. Dofy smirked at him.

"If Sabo wants to see me he will, and you can't stop him from being mine." With that he left leaving that uneasy feeling there.

"How can you guys do this to me!?" Sabo shouted pushing past Ace. "I never brought anyone home, and when I do you do this!?"  
"Sabo there's something not right with him." Garp said. Sabo glared at him before storming off to his room

"I dealt with all of Ace's boyfriends, and girlfriends! Your baster of co-workers! And that you all, and you couldn't do this for me!?" he screamed slamming the door.

"Grandpa he was right, if Sabo wants to see him he will." Ace said. Garp could only sigh. He knew that, and it's not like he could Sabo up forever.

"I know." Just like they had thought he would Sabo ran off to see Dofy. They must've waited all night for the blonde to come home but he never did. The night became a day; the day became two days, and then three. It wasn't until Garp got a call from the station saying they found but he was gone. That same day Garp went on a man hunt for Doflamingo but never found him, he couldn't even find any files on the man, it was like he didn't exist. One week after Sabo was buried Ace had been up late thinking about his late brother. He sat up when knocking his started; making his way to the window he opened it thinking it was a stray cat. When a person climbed in he was ready to kick his ass until he saw who it was.

"Sabo!? How!?" he shouted only to Sabo shush him.

"I…" he was cut off by Ace's bone crushing hug.

"I don't give a shit your alive…" he said tears running down his face. Sabo hugged him back shaking his head.

"Partly." He said. Pulling away Ace gave him a confused looking deep into his what was once deep blue eyes were now crimson red.

"What's going on?"

"I'm a vampire." Sabo blurted out. Ace looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't give me that look! I mean it Ace I'm a vampire. Dofy was a vampire, he can put people he wants under his spell, and he turned me into this! I was dead for three days before I woke up like this! Believe Ace. Believe me…" he begged crying into the older's chest. He didn't know what he'll do if Ace didn't believe him, he couldn't tell Luffy he was to innocent to have to deal with this, and his grandpa… he wouldn't what he would think. To say Ace was shock was in understatement, to say he was confused was the same but his brother needed him as a big brother so he would be one.

"I believe you. I might get most of it but I believe you." This made Sabo smile at him flashing two white fangs at Ace.

"Thank you…"

{End of flashback}

Ace rubbed the back of Sabo's neck reassuring him.

"Why did he want you?" Ace asked. Sabo shook his head.

"He collects stupid boys like me, and changes us he can keep us for as long as he wants. There's one other guy staying with me, and Doflamingo, his name is Trafalgar Law, he's been there for a hundred years now. He said there was a few other guys but Doflamingo either let them escape, or killed them…"  
"Can he leave like you?" Sabo nodded.

"Yeah… we're allowed to leave at night to feed but have to be home morning, and if we think about escaping he hunt us down, and beat us. Law said it happened to him a few times, that he wouldn't ever be able to leave like the others cause he's a favorite, and that I might be his next favorite. I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life however long that is…" the two fell into silence the sound of their own breathing fill the room.

"Sabo you need to feed, your still a new born you need as much as you can get." Ace said after a little longer of silence. He held his wrist up for the other to take but the other didn't take it.

"I won't… I don't want to drink your blood, I don't want this life!"

"I know you don't but it's the only way for you to live." Ace said pulling his brother into a side hug. He held his wrist in front of Sabo's face, this time Sabo took it.

"I'm sorry." He muttered like he always did before sinking his fangs into Ace's wrist sucking the blood from it. Ace patted his head feeling the blood leave his body, it made him dizzy after Sabo was finished but he didn't mind.

What do you think? As again not looked over as you can tell. So… yea leave me a review please. ^^


End file.
